Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an adaptable hunting blind that is configured t be used in a tree or on the ground and a method of use.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Tree stands are used by hunters when hunting game, such as deer or elk to on elevated hunting platform. Tree stands are designed to be leaned against and/or anchored relative to the trunk of a tree. A tree stand generally includes a foldable ladder for vertical access and a collapsible seat or platform for obtaining a comfortable and safe position while elevated. Tree stands provide advantages to hunters such as: unobstructed views of an area of the woods and reduced scent since the hunter is elevated above ground level. However, even in a tree stand a hunter can be detected by an animal. Therefore, many hunters camouflage their tree stand. Various tree stand systems are known to hunters involving various attachment mechanisms and camouflage drapes. Other hunters may not use a tree stand, but may still wish to use a blind. Therefore, a need exists in the industry for a device which is adaptable to be attached to any tree stand to provide greater camouflage for the hunters, and also functions as a stand-alone ground blind using the same equipment.